


Fortuity

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But they're both dominating, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Hyunwoo, alpha!hyunwoo, alpha!kihyun, bottom!kihyun, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: A PWP featuring Alpha!Kihyun and Alpha!Hyunwoo. Nothing more, nothing less.





	Fortuity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing I Can Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344844) by [nuuuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge). 



> My first work here on AO3, nothing heavy or plot-filled, as the tags and my summary suggests. This is a piece inspired by Nothing I Can Do by AO3 user nuuuge - do check it out if you haven't already - because we need a lot more of dominating Alpha!Kihyun. My first work here on AO3, as well as my first ever smut, so please be nice.
> 
> This was supposed to be a full-fledged fic, but it got out of hand. I most possibly will revamp it.
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is a lot more appreciated. Enjoy!

Kihyun was running. No, he wasn’t being chased. At least he didn’t think he was. Sure, Alphas were known to have sensitive hearing, but he’s never really been into anything sports-y or athletic, so between trying to ignore the burning in his legs and trying to get home so he could hide forever, he hadn’t bothered to look back or listen properly.

(Which was clearly his biggest mistake, as he realized just who had followed him home and was currently knocking on the door.)

“Hey, open up. We need to talk!” Son Hyunwoo, Alpha senior and Kihyun’s biggest crush since forever (not that he’d admit it).  Basically, Kihyun had only just presented as an Alpha and his current infatuation with Hyunwoo has led to unfavourable(read: humiliating) incidents (read: ruts) in public. Kihyun didn’t blame the man, it wasn’t his fault Kihyun’s hormones were all over the damn place, but he was only human after all and therefore, it was all Hyunwoo's fault.

Not to mention his stupid goody two shoes attitude that was just too fucking nice to say a simple ‘Fuck off’ to his admirers, mostly younger and/or thirsty Omegas who went after anything that could produce a knot and had abs. So it wasn’t Kihyun’s fault, really, when Hyunwoo had practically allowed this guy rub his scent all over Hyunwoo and Kihyun had gotten irritated. It was public indecency; he was basically _asking_ for a punch to the face.

A bang to the door brought Kihyun out of his thoughts. “Kihyun! Open up, we need to talk.” Kihyun stood still, breath bated as he tried to think of all the possible outcomes if he did and didn’t open the door. Maybe he could quietly slip through the back door and run to his mother’s office; his scent was all over the house, Hyunwoo wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo ‘s voice had taken on a dangerous edge, one Kihyun had never heard in the time he’d known (stalked, more like) him. Sure, Hyunwoo’s temperament was way mellower than the average alpha, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of losing his shit too. Still, Kihyun stood at the edge of the stairs, far away from the front door, brain unable to process anything.

“ _Kihyun.”_ Kihyun automatically snarled in response. Hyunwoo had used his Alpha voice, and older or not, _I am a fucking Alpha, not some Omega he can order around with that stupid voice._

 _“Yoo Kihyun, open this door right now or I **will** break it down. Do not test me,” _the Alpha had growled, banging the door for emphasis. That did it. Kihyun growled and ran to the door, throwing it open.

For a moment, neither said a word, chests puffed and eyes wide as if to be on the offensive. Kihyun was mentally preparing to fight if that was it was going to boil down to. Hyunwoo opened his mouth, and Kihyun, wanting to have his say first, took a deep breath and promptly realized what a big mistake it was.

If Hyunwoo’s scent had been driving him up the wall these past few days, up close and personal it was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. The fact that he was hard and leaking within a matter of seconds was embarrassing enough to shut him up and have blood rushing to his ears.

Hyunwoo, having taken notice of this sudden change, stared at Kihyun and sniffed the air, pupils dilating almost immediately as he gave Kihyun a once-over, eyes lingering at his lower half. Kihyun’s eyes narrowed. Just because he was horny, it didn’t mean he was okay with being looked at like some item on display. He snapped his fingers, and Hyunwoo’s eyes came up to meet his once more.

“Sunbae,” he called. “What do you want?”

“You.” _What the fuck?_

“What the fuck?,” Kihyun freaked, words mirroring his thoughts. Hyunwoo didn’t seem to bother explaining himself, content with staring at Kihyun like he was some kind of reward, Hyunwoo’s for the taking.

“You’re not thinking straight, sunbae. Go home. We can talk another day.” _And I really need to jerk off because you smell so fucking good, so please just leave._

Hyunwoo doesn’t look like he’s listening, and that irritates Kihyun to no end. “Sunbae!” he shouts. That seems to do the trick, Hyunwoo looks more focused now but all he says is “Would you shut up for one second?” and takes a step forward. Instinctively, Kihyun moves back and warns Hyunwoo not to come closer. Of course it falls on deaf ears, and Hyunwoo stalks forward even faster, like a predator out to claim his prey.

Kihyun can’t do much except move back, back hitting the wall with a resounding clap as Hyunwoo corners him and practically forces his tongue down Kihyun’s throat. Part of Kihyun sings in joy, because this was his crush _kissing_ him, but the other part of him, the _Alpha_ side of him feels as if Hyunwoo is pushing him around, and so he shoves him with what force he can muster ( _damn Hyunwoo and his stupid muscles)_ and the taller Alpha somehow trips and falls back first onto the floor.

Kihyun barks a short laugh and pounces on him, letting his lips fall onto Hyunwoo’s bare neck and biting _hard_. He leans his head back, ignoring Hyunwoo’s pained whine as he stares at the bruise. _That’ll teach that slut._ He licks it, whispering a clear “Mine.” as he admires the tanned skin.

Hyunwoo suddenly switches their positions, drawing a startled gasp from Kihyun as he was manhandled not so softly and found himself trapped between Hyunwoo’s large frame and the floor, the sound turning into a breathless moan as Hyunwoo’s thigh brushes against his crotch.

Hyunwoo grins. “Someone’s eager.”

“Shut the fuck up and take off your stupid shirt.”

“What if I d-,” Hyunwoo doesn’t even finish his sentence when Kihyun grips each end of his collar with his hands and _pulls_ , the front in perfect halves in seconds. Hyunwoo stares because that was such a turn on, and he’d really like to fuck Kihyun soon. He says as much, and gets a full-on tirade at the fucking part because Kihyun is not going to spend his first time like that. Hyunwoo just smiles and cuts Kihyun off by kissing him languidly as one of his hands travel downward to cup Kihyun’s dick, slowly palming him through his jeans.

Kihyun breaks the kiss and slaps Hyunwoo’s hand away, then shucks his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion and grabs Hyunwoo’s palm once more, this time placing it directly onto his hot, leaking cock. Then he pushes Hyunwoo’s head down to continue where they left out. Hyunwoo keeps kissing him, but his hand stays frozen on top of Kihyun’s dick, and Kihyun is not happy. He whines and snaps his hips up, trying to gain some sort of friction but Hyunwoo just removes his hand. Kihyun breaks the kiss once more, and demands to know what the fuck is Hyunwoo’s problem.

Hyunwoo just smiles, and says “If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it my way.” and then he encases both of Kihyun’s wrists with one hand before Kihyun can say anything.

Hyunwoo undoes his belt and binds Kihyun’s wrists in one fluid motion, and then said man moves downward and his lips land on the head of Kihyun’s cock and Kihyun loses all inhibition as he sucks slowly and surely. Hyunwoo’s mouth is so hot and when he hollows his cheeks it feels so tight, Kihyun can’t help but buck up, then sob in frustration when Hyunwoo’s strong arms hold him down by the hips. He isn’t even halfway in and Kihyun already feels like he’s going to cum. As if reading his thoughts, Hyunwoo lets go of one hand in favour of gripping the base of his cock and denying him any chance of release.

Kihyun’s frustration turn into anger just then, and he moves his wrists away from each other, surprised yet smiling at his strength as he hears the material snap. His fingers find purchase at Hyunwoo’s hair, giving it a cruel tug. Hyunwoo scrunches his face in pain, and Kihyun moans at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s teeth grazing at his length as he lets go of it.

“That hurt,” Hyunwoo snaps. Kihyun just smiles angelically. “Yeah, now you know how I felt.”

Hyunwoo growls and grabs Kihyun by the neck, forcing him into a bruising kiss. Kihyun stubbornly keeps his mouth shut this time, and Hyunwoo’s teeth clamp down on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. Kihyun lets go of his newfound determination as he gives in to the pain but Hyunwoo just swallows his protests and let his tongue roam the expanse of his mouth while his hands move down, down, down until it reaches Kihyun’s crack and Hyunwoo doesn’t think twice before plunging a finger in.

“Mmmph,” Kihyun cries, pushing against Hyunwoo’s chest and breaking the kiss. “That hurts!”

“Well now you know how I felt,” Hyunwoo answers smugly. He turns Kihyun around and forces him onto his palms and knees, finger going back in and continuing where he left off. It still hurt, but not as bad as before, so Kihyun keeps quiet, willing himself not to moan at the increasing pleasure.

Hyunwoo notices, of course, and smiles wickedly.  He removes his hand and starts counting in his head. Kihyun promptly turns at four, ordering Hyunwoo to either keep going or _fucking leave, make up your mind already._ Hyunwoo replies an affirmative, but instead of a dry digit Kihyun feels a wet tongue at his entrance and his knees nearly give out. Hyunwoo doesn’t go slow, he just forces his tongue as deep as he can, hands pushing Kihyun’s ass cheeks as far apart as possible, forcing Kihyun to let loose moan after moan.

“Ah, gonna c-come.” Kihyun grunts, and Hyunwoo immediately stops.

He goes to rub himself, and Kihyun thinks that _this dumbass is taking fucking forever, holy fucking lord_ and turns around, wrapping a hand around Hyunwoo’s leaking erection and spitting lewdly, eyes savoring the way Hyunwoo’s head lolls back and mouth opens as if he were high on drugs.

He runs his hand up and down Hyunwoo’s cock a few times and pushes him back, letting his back thud harshly on the ground. This pulls Hyunwoo out of his reverie and he snarls at Kihyun, Kihyun snapping back a short “Shut it.” and goes to almost sit on Hyunwoo’s torso, knees on either side of his waist. Their cocks rub deliciously and Hyunwoo would have come if not for Kihyun’s hand choking the base of his cock.

“Want to come so quickly? I didn’t think you think you were that easy, sunbae. But if you don’t want to fuck me then it’s okay, I can always-”

“You know what, you talk too much,” Hyunwoo says huskily, grabbing Kihyun by the hips and forcefully aligning his entrance to the tip of Hyunwoo’s dick. Hyunwoo doesn’t wait for an okay and pushes him down while snapping his hips up, sheathing himself to the hilt in one go.

Kihyun hisses in pain, and Hyunwoo grins smugly while trying to still his hips from fucking up into Kihyun because, God, was he hot and _so, so tight._ “What, can’t even take me in?”

“You’re lucky I could even fit you at all, sunbae, and even luckier if you don’t tear anything while you’re in there, unlike if you were to fuck that slut,” Kihyun says, still trying to adjust to the girth as he rolls his hips a little.

Soon enough, he starts bouncing on Hyunwoo’s cock, moans becoming less and less coherent as they increase in volume. Hyunwoo mirrors Kihyun’s pleasure as he let out groans of his own, hands pressing bruises into Kihyun’s thighs. Barely a few minutes later he feels the telltale signs of reaching his peak, and he moves to get out of Kihyun to let himself come.

“What- fuck, stay still-,” is all Kihyun says, not letting him move an inch. “Kihyun- my knot,” Hyunwoo gasps, trying to separate them. But Kihyun is having none of it, hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades tightening, blunt fingernails leaving red imprints in their wake. Kihyun’s hips stutter, he slows down and just then-

He feels it, feels the way Hyunwoo’s cock expands inside of him. The first few seconds feel okay, the stretch giving but a minor feeling of being overstuffed in a slightly uncomfortable way. Then Hyunwoo’s cock grows even more, and Kihyun is positive something is going to tear if it doesn’t stop. He tries to pull out, letting out a strangled cry in pain but Hyunwoo’s hands firmly grip his hips and pushes down, mind too far gone in wanting to come.

Hyunwoo keeps a firm hand on one of Kihyun’s hips, the other wrapping itself around his stiff length and jerking him off swiftly. Kihyun chokes on his own spit and bucks up, groaning in pain when the action makes his back feel like it’s going to break anytime soon. There’s pain and pleasure and the only thing running through Kihyun’s mind is _oh god I just want to come, why did I ever think this was a good idea, next time Hyunwoo is the one taking it up the ass,_ _I fucking swear to god,_ and then after what feels like an eternity he feels his own knot forming, just as Hyunwoo starts shooting his load in thick, irregular spurts.

When Kihyun himself starts cumming he groans and demands for Hyunwoo to “Bend your legs, hurry up.” He rests his back against Hyunwoo’s thighs, wincing at the feeling of cum sloshing around inside him and closing his eyes, panting as his own fluids coat Hyunwoo’s stomach and chest. “So,” Hyunwoo starts.

“Ugh, please, can we be a bit more decent first,” Kihyun groans because he’s covered in come, sweat and possibly blood, and he can already feel the hell his back is going to get tomorrow and right now he just wants a warm bath and to not think about anything just yet. Hyunwoo wisely keeps his mouth shut.

 

 

(A while later, when Kihyun’s knot has visibly gone down and Hyunwoo’s hasn’t, still shooting some more come into him, Kihyun shakes Hyunwoo awake.

“Huh- what?”

“Sunbae,” Kihyun starts slowly. “How long does your knot usually take to go down?”

 “An hour.” At Kihyun’s panic-stricken expression, he hastily adds “Sometimes it takes a little less.”

“How less is less?” At least Hyunwoo has the audacity to look embarrassed.

Kihyun facepalms and promptly falls forward, chin resting on Hyunwoo’s broad chest.)


End file.
